The Clocks Ticking - Part 01
Downtown - Zone 10 The Tick Tock Diner 17-11-2255. 0400L … Dukes stood in a corner one leg crossed slightly over the other as leaned on the wall with on hand, a ‘classic’ red plastic cup in the other, his aviator shades on even inside taking to a small gaggle of bimbos. Newo couldn’t hear what they were saying over the thump thump of the music. Taking a look down at the overly foamy beer in her cup, with a thousand yard stare. “Why’d I bother coming…” she mumbled, looking up just in time to see a man who looked as if he blew up a circus costume on purpose. She shrugged taking another drink hearing the group laugh again, and Newo felt herself grinding her teeth. She pushed away from the wall. “Dukes it’s time to go..” she said pulling on his sleeve, the women shot Newo a look, a look that if they’d been cats they would have hissed at her. “Sorry ladies but my manager has spoken.” he said with a smirk and a shrug. “What was that all about?” Dukes asked. “I just don’t feel good.” Newo said. “And I don’t want to risk waiting for a cab.” she added. “Okay…” Dukes said, but what he really meant was she was jealous. He handed her a helmet before climbing on is Revenant X-1 Proto, Newo climbed on after wrapping her arms is waist. ‘He’d been working out again…’ he thought. She slid as close as she could since the back seat was so small. Leaving the party they weaved in and out of the mismanaged road ways. Potholes and other pockmarks dotted the roadways. She wouldn’t trust anyone but Dukes to drive her on a bike like this. But she felt safe. And before she realized it they were in front of the Tick Tock. “Here? Really? It’s our day off” she whined. “Yeah but they have the best coffee nearby” They parked the bike and Dukes set the alarm, before they headed in greeting Lisa and Mac, as well as the other workers Newo didn’t remember their names she’d only worked with one and that was once almost a year ago. Sitting at a booth and ordering coffee. Newo poured in a lot of sugar and a lot of milk. “So…” Dukes said. “You sure you are okay?” he asked looking around the diner. “I know you don’t want to talk about it but...look. My dads got a lot of money. I could beat that cops ass when he’s off duty and get off with a warning.” Dukes told Newo. “Dukes you don’t have to do that...it’s fine. He’s just a creep. I’ve dealt with creeps before.” she said. … There was something to be said about the rush of riding through the city streets at night as fast as the machine between her legs would take her. Ming felt it too, seated on the cycle behind Twix with her arms wrapped firmly 'round Twix's middle while her cotton candy lips played upon the expose flesh of Twix's neck. Ming whispering sweet nothings into Twix's ear daring her to make the machine go even faster. Pushing the accelerator to full Twix did just that. Pushing the Diva to go even faster running the length of the central corridor between Downtown and West Works and into the City Core. Where she was finally forced to bring her around and ran the length of the corridor back the way they'd come.Ming laughing and screaming bloody joy the whole way. They had only just cleared the Green Park for the third time when Ming announce that she was hungry and had a craving for a burger and fries. " And a strawberry shake…" Twix nodded her acknowledgement. " And a strawberry shake." She agreed. Twix laughed recalling that little 24 hour diner just off the pipe in Zone 10. " There's that Diner just out of the pipeline …" Twix announced. " I remember it's like a 24 hour place so it should be open I think.." Not five minutes later Twix brought the Diva off the main artery onto the side streets and than into the open parking area of the Diner under the glow of big Clock face sign with the words Tick and Tock lighting up in red as she brought the beast to a stop beside another cycle in the empty parking lot. … " Hey… " Ming announced as she dismounted motioning to the other cycle. " Would you look at that ?" " Look at what … " Twix shrugged pulling the fuel rod from the Diva's core and arming the theft deterrent system. Ming frowned." It looks nice… " Twix paused briefly examining the machine for a moment. " It's a rebuilt D'Lyons frame with a Spector R3 or R4 engine that he's modded for endurance and given its already large frame if it was slow before it'll run at a snail's pace now with all that extra hardware." " I bet it rides like a dream. " Ming noted. Twix sighed. " Of course it does, He's modded it with a floating shock absorb … " Ming was trying very hard not to laugh. " You're poking fun at me aren't you ?" Twix suddenly realised. " You bitch… " Ming laughed as Twix collected her arms briefly kissing her once hard on lips before heading for the neon green glow of the open sign on the door only managing three steps before she felt that sinking feeling in her gut that total her she was being watched. It was than that she spotted it hidden in the shadows of the alleyway just across the street. That Zone 9 patrol cruiser she remembered from the day before lurking in the alley way with that pig no doubt just behind the wheel jerking off.. " Fuck me … " She cursed sharply pushing through the doors into the Diner dragging Ming after her. … Newo was sitting with her back to the door. So she didn’t see the people come through. But Dukes did, he pushed his sunglasses down a bit and cocked an eyebrow before quickly pushing the sunglasses back up. “Don’t look but trouble just walked in.” he said, but was acting like he was talking about anything else and taking a drink of his coffee. “What who?” Newo asked him. “Rhymes with Bling and Kicks.” He said. Not that he hated either of them. They just knew how to make the air thick with sexual tension. “What where?” Newo asked cocking her head, the little chains on her glasses rattled a bit. “No don’t draw attention.” he mumbled, his shaded eyes focuses on the two that just walked in hoping they wouldn’t notice them right away. … The darkness outside gave way to the dull brightness of the diner's interior. Twix giving the collective early morning crowd a quick once over noting Duke's and Newo before electing to lead Ming the other way down the row of boths before motioning Ming to sit while she took the seat opposite with a clear view of the Alley way across from the diner. " Hey, its Dukes and Newo … " Ming noted the pairing. " They really make a handsome pair don't you think ?" Ming noted the lack of response and offered concerned look catching a hint that something was wrong and following Twix's gaze to the alleyway across the way. " No Fucking way … Is that ? " Twix frowned nodding her head. " I think so, it's the same patrol cruiser anyways." Ming offered a worried look working things out in her head for a moment. " We need to tell Newo." Twix frowned shaking her head. " It's not any of our business." Ming shook her head. " That's a shit poor excuse T. What if somebody knew something bad was gonna happen to me? You'd want them to talk right, you'd want to be able to do something?" Twix sighed trying not to overthink it. " Fine, I'll go tell her and you stay here though and order our food. " Ming offered a worried smile nodding her approval. One deep breath and Twix pushed herself to her feet walking back down the row of booths before dropping into the seat beside Newo ignoring the obvious fact that Dukes was doing his level best to ignore her existence. " Chapel, Dicks, I know it's not my business and all but do you two know you've picked up a tail right ?" Twix waited a moment for what she said to sink in. " The Alley over my left shoulder. The Zone 9 patrol cruiser parked there is the same one that was at South gate after classes yesterday. The pig was chatting up Ming asking about Newo and Ming is pretty sure he's recruiter." Twix frowned her annoyance at the whole situation. " Ming thought I should give you guys a heads is all." ... At hearing Twix call him ‘Dicks’ Dukes shot her finger guns with a little ‘pow pow’ motion and slid back a bit and crossed his arms, as Newo looked down into her coffee. “Yes… I know. I have ever since that train accident.” she paused. Seeing their faces indicated they didn’t hear the whole story. “You didn’t hear?” she asked. “I was walking down the sidewalk that the monorail crashed into.” she started, “Then that man drove me where I was going. To the clinic, and ever since he’s been following me. He even showed up here the other day when I was working.” Newo sighed. “It’s gotten to the point I haven’t slept at home in nearly half a week.” she said. … Twix nodded her understand. " I don't know the pig myself but I've seen him around campus going back a year or two. Your not the first body he's gone after and there's talk … stories mostly about girls disappearing and such." Twix frown. " I saw the pig eyeing my Ming yesterday. She can't help being who she is but … " Twix couldn't find the words. Sure they could complain and all that but you learn early on that complaints never do any good. Take that prick Coach Ryans, the fucker had been all but raping the girls on his teams and had God knows how many formal complaints had been filed and the prick was still working at the University and still coaching the girls Volleyball teams. " I don't know …" Twix said finally feeling defeated. " But if he touches my Ming, I'll kill him."